Down in the Rain
by putraerae
Summary: Di bawah hujan, kita bertemu. Warning inside. CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Prologue

A/N: Rae kembali bikin fic~ Fic ketiga di fandom Bleach nih, hehe. Oh, ya, ini masih prolognya, jadi, maaf kalau pendek *bows* Mohon reviewnya kalau mau dilanjutkan~ u,u

* * *

><p><em>"If we were the rain, could I connect with someone heart, as the rain can unite, the eternally seperated the earth and the sky?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the Rain [Prologue]<br>**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V. <strong>

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di kota Karakura. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, terkena akibat dari derasnya hujan tersebut. Bajuku basah. Untung saja seluruh buku dan tugasku kumasukkan kedalam tas, jadi—mungkin saja—tidak terlalu basah. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan tugas yang basah ke Aizen-sensei. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dengan nilai yang jelek.

Aku terus berlari ke arah rumahku. Ah, sampai rumah aku langsung mandi air hangat.

BRUK! Tiba-tiba, aku menabrak seseorang. Ia yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih pendek daripada tubuhku. Dia memiliki iris violet yang sangat indah.

_Kami-sama,_

_Apakah ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Ketika jantungmu berdegup dengan kencangnya—lebih kencang dari biasanya—apakah itu cinta?_

_Ketika kau merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di tubuhmu, apakah itu cinta?_

_Ketika kau merasa ingin melindunginya, apakah itu cinta?_

_Ya, aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta._

Gadis itu meringis dan berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Lututnyanya berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gadis itu menerima uluran tanganku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Tambah gadis itu.

"Sama-sama." Kataku. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. Panggil aku Rukia. Salam kenal..." Kata Rukia.

"Ichigo. Salam kenal juga." Kataku. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ah, entah aku saja, atau senyumnya sangat indah.

"Perlu ku antar pulang?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Kenapa aku harus menanyakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Rukia." Kataku sambil meninggalkannya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku segera pulang ke rumahku. Sampai di rumah, aku langsung disambut dengan tendangan dari ayahku. Itu sudah biasa di keluarga Kurosaki. Ayah yang gila, menendang anaknya yang baru datang, mukanya ditonjok oleh anaknya, lalu memuja poster seorang wanita sambil berkata "Istriku, anak kita sudah besar!" sambil menangis lebay. Sungguh berlebihan.

Aku segera ke kamar mandi dan berendam air hangat. Setelah itu, aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasurku. Aku terus berpikir tentang gadis itu. Wajahnya, senyumnya. Ah, seandainya aku menanyakan nomor hp-nya, atau apapun yang memungkinkanku untuk mengontaknya.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Kenapa ada majalah pria dewasa disini? _For god sake_, aku tidak pernah membaca hal bodoh seperti ini. Pasti Shuuhei_—_temanku yang paling _bokep_—__meninggalkan majalah nista ini. Untung saja tidak terlihat oleh Yuzu. Besok, akan ku pukul kepala Shuuhei dengan majalah bodoh ini. Iseng-iseng, kubuka majalah tersebut. Banyak gambar yang menarik perhatian laki-laki. Gadis-gadis yang cantik. Tapi tetap saja terbayang wajah gadis itu. Rukia, gadis yang kutemui tadi jauh berbeda daripada model-model di majalah ini. Dia lebih…baik. Gadis itu jauh lebih cantik daripada wanita berpakaian minim ini. Hhh, daripada memikirkan gadis itu terus, lebih baik aku tidur. Kupejamkan mataku, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian yang tadi, Ichigo. Aku segera mengecek bukuku, apakah masih kering atau sudah basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan.

**Rukia's P.O.V. **

Aku kembali berjalan pulang setelah menabrak pria tersebut. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Mengapa aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh? Aku sampai di depan rumahku.

Di dalam rumah, kakakku—Byakuya—sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya sambil membaca surat kabar terbaru.

"Aku pulang!" Kataku. Kulepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak terdekat.

"Sudah selesai jalan-jalannya, Rukia?" Tanya Nii-sama.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkannya jika hujan deras ini?" Dengusku kesal. Nii-sama hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mulai besok, kau akan masuk sekolah baru. Seragamnya sudah ada di kamarmu." Kata Nii-sama.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, lalu setelahnya, aku berbaring di kamarku. Ku lihat seragam baruku. Entah hanya aku saja atau memang benar, seragam ini mirip dengan…pria yang kutabrak tadi. Ah, tubuhku lelah. Aku tak mau berpikir macam-macam. Namun, pikiranku melayang ke arah pria yang kutabrak tersebut, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nama anehnya yang berarti strawberry, rambut jingganya yang mencolok, mata coklatnya, senyum di bibirnya, badannya yang tinggi tegap. Ah, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya. Aku segera ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku. Tetap saja aku masih memikirkannya. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

Aku membuka gorden yang menutup jendelaku. Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya di luar. Hujan, hal yang sering dikaitkan oleh cerita gadis yang bertemu dengan pria lalu jatuh cinta, lalu blah blah blah. Aku benci cerita itu. Aku merasa kedinginan. Ku pakai _cardigan _ku, lalu aku berbaring hingga terlelap, berharap aku bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuatku terngiang-ngiang tentangnya hingga sekarang.

**Malamnya, pukul 7 malam**

"Rukia! Makan malam!" Nii-sama memanggilku. Ya, kami hanya tinggal berdua. Nii-sama mungkin bisa menyewa seorang pembantu karena dia adalah pemilik perusahaan terkenal_—_Kuchiki corp._—_yang membuat mainan. Nii-sama pindah karena mau mencari suasana yang lebih tenang.

"Ya, sebentar Nii-sama!" Aku segera turun dari kamarku.

Di meja makan, Nii-sama tengah menghidangkan makanan. Yah, walaupun dia adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan, dia tetap bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Akhirnya, kami makan berdua sambil mengobrol. Namun, pikiranku tetap melayang ke pria tadi. Ah, sudahlah Rukia, lupakan pria itu! Bahkan Kaien, teman lamaku, sudah berjanji akan melamarmu. Aku pun makan dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang, dan setelah makan, aku pun langsung tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yak, mohon reviewnya~ Ini bakal jadi multichap karena Rae semangat nulis lagi xD *plak* Kritik dan flame yang _concrit_ juga diterima. Arigatou~ :D


	2. Can I Go Home with You?

"_And when it rains,__will you always find an escape?__  
><em>_Just running away,__ f__rom all of the ones who love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the Rain [Chapter 1: Can I Go Home with You?]<br>**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo, semua **_**quote**_** dan **_**ringtone**_** disini bukan punya Rae**

* * *

><p>"Good-Mor-ning-I-Chi-Gooo" Kata Isshin Kurosaki, ayah dari Ichigo, sambil loncat memasuki-bukan, mendobrak pintu-kamar Ichigo. Ichigo dengan refleks menendang muka ayahnya.<p>

"Refleks yang bagus, my son!" Kata Isshin sambil nyengir dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kakak! Sarapan sudah siap!" kata Yuzu, adik dari Ichigo.

"Ya, ya, aku segera turun." Kata Ichigo. Setelah sarapan, Ichigo langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Sampai di sekolah, ia hanya memikirkan 1 orang. Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin di bawah hujan.

"Oy Ichigo!" Sapa Renji, sahabat karibnya sekaligus kapten basket di Karakura High. Refleks, Ichigo langsung melayangkan tangannya ke sumber suara.

"Kau ini tega sekali menonjok sahabatmu." Kata Renji meringis sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Sorry. Tadi cuma shock." Kata Ichigo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mikirin cewe ya~? Siapa? Orihime?" Kata Shuuhei yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggoda.

"Berisik! Kau lebih parah, mikirin si Kira terus! Dasar homo!" Kata Ichigo.

"Enak saja!" Kata Shuuhei sambil me-headslap Ichigo.

Mereka langsung mengobrol hingga bel masuk. Guru kimia mereka, Mayuri-sensei, masuk ke kelas mereka sambil membawa seorang murid baru-yang langsung dikenali oleh Ichigo. Dia adalah...Rukia Kuchiki, gadis yang ditabrak Ichigo kemarin. Ichigo hanya melongok shock.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Salam kenal! Aku Rukia, murid baru pindahan dari Kyoto. Aku pindah ke Karakura bersama kakakku."

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan anak-anak?"

Refleks, Ichigo mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Kurosaki?"

"Nomor hpmu berapa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo. Satu kelas tertawa melihatnya.

"HAHA, bintang sepakbola Karakura naksir murid baru! Cieee!" Kata Shuuhei.

"Pujaan wanita ternyata langsung suka sama anak baru! Kiw!" Kata Rangiku Matsumoto, ketua OSIS.

"Sudah sudah! Tenang anak-anak! Sekarang kalian diam! Sesi tanya jawab dilanjutkan jam istirahat." Kata Mayuri. "Buka buku kimia kalian halaman 348 !"

**.**

—**Skip time—Istirahat makan siang**

"Oy, Ichigo!" Ichigo segera ke sumber suara.

"Yo! Renji! Hisagi!" Ichigo menghampiri mereka. "Lagi ngapain kalian?"

"Lagi ngompol. Ya enggaklah, lagi makan sekalian nungguin kamu!" Kata Renji.

"Kenapa kalian nunggu aku? Tumben kalian baik." Kata Ichigo.

"Mau minta angpau." Kata Shuuhei dengan muka sok.

"Nih!" Kata Ichigo sambil ngasih tissue bekas.

"Ya enggaklah! Kita mau nanya ke kamu." Kata Shuuhei.

"Ichigo, kamu sebenernya naksir si Rukia kan? Kenal darimana? Facebook? Twitter?" Kata Renji.

"Tidak. Kemarin sore ketemu." Kata Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Terus? Kamu naksir dia?" Kata Renji.

"Kagaklah. Masa langsung tiba-tiba habis nabrak langsung suka? Kaya korban sinetron aja!" Kata Ichigo kesal.

"Ah, jangan bohong. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja lho~." Kata Shuuhei.

"Cih, kalian ini! Sudah, aku ada perlu!" Kata Ichigo lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong Shuuhei..." Ichigo segera melempar majalah yang ditemukannya kemarin di kamarnya. Shuuhei segera menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

"Ah, terima kasih telah mengembalikan harta karunku~!" Kata Shuuhei sambil memeluk majalahnya.

"Cih, dasar bokep sinting! Mungkin karena kau kapten rugby, kau sering terbentur bola rugby ya?" Kata Renji. Shuuhei segera memukul Renji dengan tasnya.

"Bodoh! Segila ini, aku masih menarik perhatian beberapa wanita lho~" Katanya sambil melirik Nanao—ketua science club. Nanao yang sadar kalau dia dilirik oleh Hisagi langsung memalingkan muka dan blushing.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lain—lebih tepatnya di pojok kantin—Rukia sedang menikmati bekalnya sendirian. Dia memang anak pemalu yang berusaha menutupi marganya.

Tunggu dulu. Marga? Gosh, Rukia baru ingat kalau dia memberitahu marganya ke Ichigo. Tapi tak apalah, toh, biasanya yang akan 'menyiksanya' setelah diberitahu bahwa marganya adalah Kuchiki adalah wanita. Biasanya, ia akan dihujani pertanyaan tentang kakaknya, Byakuya. Tentang umurnya lah, kehidupannya lah, statusnya lah, bahkan ada yang bertanya ukuran celana! Dasar wanita.

Rukia terus termenung memikirkan hal tersebut hingga dua orang yang tidak terlalu dia ketahui datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, boleh kami duduk disini?" Kata Rangiku, salah satu dari sosok yang menghampiri Rukia.

"B...boleh...s...saja." Kata Rukia.

"Arigatou!" Kata Orihime.

"Oh,ya, ngomong-ngomong kau murid baru yang tadi kan? Salam kenal, aku Rangiku Matsumoto. Yang ini Orihime Innoue."

"Hai Rangiku, Orihime. Aku Rukia. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau kenal Ichigo? Bagaimana dia bisa kenal denganmu?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Mmm, begini..." Rukia langsung menceritakan kejadian kemarin, kecuali fakta bahwa 'dia menyukai Ichigo'.

"Wah, Rukia-chan beruntung ya, bisa langsung kenal dengan Ichigo! Rukia-chan harusnya tau lho, kalau Ichigo itu lelaki yang paling dikejar-kejar oleh cewe disini! Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua tim sepakbola." Kata Orihime panjang lebar. Rukia hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Rukia ini, kenapa murung terus sih?" Gumam Rangiku sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

**.**

—**Skip time—pulang sekolah. **

"Baik Nii-sama, aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah." Kata Rukia, lalu menutup handphone-nya. Rukia lalu mencari tempat duduk lalu mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, Memories in the Rain.

Ichigo, yang pulang bersama 2 sahabatnya—Renji dan Shuuhei—melihat Rukia. Ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Yo, Renji, Shuuhei, aku pulang sendiri ya! Kalian berdua saja!" Kata Ichigo.

"Cih, kenapa sih dia jadi aneh seperti itu?" Kata Renji, lalu pergi bersama Shuuhei.

Ichigo pergi menghampiri Rukia lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo. Sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab pun dia sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh, t...tentu saja." Rukia terkejut melihat Ichigo. Tanpa disadarinya, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Rukia segera merogoh tasnya, berusaha mencari payung. Namun, sebelum ia menemukannya, ia sudah tidak merasakan tetes air hujan di kepalanya.

"Jangan bengong saja! Ayo kita ke dalam!" Kata Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia ke dalam gedung sekolah. Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, Ichigo." Kata Rukia, berusaha membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah terhenti karena hujan.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini? Aku ingin tahu ada apa saja disini."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, _midget_." Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa ia memanggil Rukia _midget_. Padahal ia belum dekat dengan Rukia.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Dasar duren!"

"Rata!"

"Strawberry!"

"Sudah-sudah, kau mau tidak sih diajak keliling sekolah?" Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia keliling sekolah.

"Ini adalah ruang kesenian. Biasanya disini adalah tempat untuk..." Belum selesai Ichigo menjelaskan, Rukia sudah mengerti karena sudah ada hal yang menjelaskan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ichigo. Mereka melihat Nel—Rukia mengetahuinya karena dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Rukia di kelas—sedang berciuman panas dengan Grimmjow—bawahan Ichigo di klub sepakbola. Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia lagi, sedangkan Nel & Grimmjow tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku kan, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba, handphone Rukia berbunyi.

'_And oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_Oh I, I never saw it coming.'_

"Sebentar Ichigo." Rukia segera mengangkat handphonenya. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Hey Rukia! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu!" Kata Byakuya dalam teleponnya.

"Aku di dalam sekolah. Tadi aku kehujanan, Nii-sama." Kata Rukia.

"Aneh, aku tidak merasa kehujanan. Cepatlah keluar! Aku tunggu."

"Baik, Nii-sama." Rukia segera menutup handphone _flip_nya.

"Ichigo, aku pulang duluan ya!" Rukia segera keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Tunggu!" Kata Ichigo. Rukia segera membalik badannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama denganku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah dijemput oleh _onii._" Rukia menyesal telah menolak ajakan Ichigo.

"Oh, yasudah." Kata Ichigo.

"Aku pulang duluan. Jaa~" Kata Rukia, lalu berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Ichigo hanya tertunduk lesu, lalu mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

**Diperjalanan pulang—Rukia's P.O.V.**

Aku pulang bersama Nii-sama. Hhh, padahal tadi adalah kesempatan emas untuk mengenal Ichigo lebih jauh. Tapi, apa boleh buat, daripada kena semprot Nii-sama. Dan, sepertinya Nii-sama telah mengajakku bicara.

"Bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah barumu?" Tanya Nii-sama. Pertanyaan yang normal.

"Biasa saja kok, Nii-sama." Jawabku dengan tenang.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menemukan pria baru?" Tanya Nii-sama dengan senyum jahilnya. DHEG! Dasar Nii-sama.

"Gah, aku hanya berteman dengannya, Nii-sama."

"Kau yakin~? Mumpung Kaien belum melamarmu~." Kata Nii-sama menggoda. Cih, bagaimana sih.

"Sudahlah, Nii-sama, aku tak mau memikirkan hal seperti itu." Kataku berusaha menghindar.

Ya ya, tak akan ada yang boleh mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo. Aku tak mau dibilang kalau aku adalah gadis centil yang langsung menggoda pria idaman wanita setelah pertama kali kenal. Lagipula, aku benci kisah cinta yang seperti di sinetron.

Perlu kalian catat, aku tidak seperti wanita lain. Aku tidak pernah mau menggunakan _dress_. Aku benci kisah cinta. Dan aku jarang menyukai pria. Ah, sudahlah, jangan bahas hal seperti ini.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Ah, Rukia. Gadis itu. Mata violet. Tubuh _midget_. Kenapa aku memikirkan dia terus sih? Ya ya, aku tak pernah tergila-gila seperti ini terhadap wanita. Tapi, apa ini aku saja, atau memang aku seperti mengenal marganya? Ku…ku…Kuchiki? Itu kan nama perusahaan besar! Ah, pantas saja gadis itu pemalu. Sudahlah, lupakan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan kompleksku ini. Kutendang batu yang ada dihadapanku. Dan aku akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Rukia. Aku masih ingat detail kejadiannya.

Entah kenapa, hujan turun lagi. Aku pun segera berlari ke rumah. Aku mungkin membutuhkan _relaxing_ setelah yang terjadi hari ini…dan kemarin.

**TBC**

**.**

**=OMAKE =**

Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau dia diawasi oleh 2 orang sahabatnya, Renji & Shuuhei. Mereka mengawasi Ichigo karena mereka bertaruh—Ichigo menyukai Rukia atau tidak.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau Ichigo naksir Rukia! Ga percaya sih." Kata Renji sambil men-_deathglare_ Shuuhei.

"Tapi kan belum tentu, paling Rukia yang naksir Ichigo, lalu Ichigo hanya berpura-pura menyukai Rukia." Kata Shuuhei yang berusaha menang dalam taruhan tersebut.

"Tapi kan Ichigo bukan _playboy_. Kau ini bagaimana sih!" Kata Renji.

"Siapa tahu saja dia berubah jadi _playboy_!" Kata Shuuhei. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi.

'_Ga ga, ga kuat  
>Ga ga, ga kuat<br>Sama playboy, playboy'_

"HAHAHA, Shuuhei, ga nyangka _ringtone_ handphonemu seperti itu! HAHAHA!" Renji ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"URUSAI! Sudah, ku angkat saja dulu." Shuuhei langsung mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo, Hisagi disini."

"SHUUHEI! CEPAT PULANG! KAU MAU MAKANANMU BASI HAH?" Kensei—kakak Shuuhei—langsung memaki Shuuhei.

"Eh, am…ampun nii-san! Aku segera pulang." Shuuhei langsung menutup handphonenya dan langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Oy Renji! Aku pulang duluan ya!" Shuuhei langsung buru-buru pulang.

"HAHAHA! Baiklah."

"Ingat, taruhan kita belum selesai!" Teriak Shuuhei. Renji tetap saja tertawa tanpa henti.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau akan menambah koleksi tatomu dengan tato bertuliskan 'AKU CINTA HINAMORI' di punggungmu! Camkan itu!" Teriak Shuuhei lagi.

"Ya ya, lagipula aku tak mungkin kalah! Dan kau, jika kau kalah, kau harus memakai baju bertuliskan 'AKU PLAYBOY' ke sekolah selama satu tahun! Ingat itu!" Balas Renji. Dan mereka pun segera berpisah jalan.

**=OWARI OF OMAKE *gah, whatever*=**

* * *

><p><strong>Mini Talk<strong>

Rae: Oy, Hisagi~!

Hisagi: *baru bangun tidur* Aduh, kenapa lagi sih?

Rae: Nih, bales review! (_kasih kertas review_)

Hisagi: Eh, b...boleh manggil Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime sama Ichigo ga? Males nih~

Rae: _(sighing_ ala banteng) Terserah!

Hisagi: I...iya...deh... *ketakutan* (_niup peluit_)

Ichigo + Renji + Rukia + Rangiku + Orihime: Nyok, bales review! Sebelumnya, **_arigatou_ atas reviewnya ya**~

Hisagi: Pertama dari** Ruki Yagami**. Iya tuh, si Ichigo langsung _love at the first sight_ sama Rukia-chan nih~ Ya kan, ya kan? (_kedip-kedip ke Ichigo sama Rukia_)

Ichigo: Idih menel! (_tampol pake koran terus ngerebut kertas review_) Iya, Ruki-san *boleh panggil gini kan? xp*, ini udah update.

Rae: HISAGI! Kau kenapa? *mulai nangis*

Hisagi: A...aku tak apa-apa, Rae. Terima kasih su...sudah menjadikanku sebagai _avatar_ twittermu, Rae (_pingsan_)

Rae: (_deathglare ke Ichigo_) Ichigoo! Terima pembalasanku!

Ichigo: (_kabur ke laut_)

Rukia: Ayo, lanjut bales review!

Renji: _Hai_! Dari **ariadneLacie**. Hai juga~! Kata Rae-san sih, iya, seperti yang dikatakan Hisagi, tapi saya menolak! Nanti aku mesti pake tato "Aku cinta Hinamori" lagi. Hiii *ngebayangin diserang Tobiume*

Hitsugaya: *tiba-tiba datang* Ada yang manggil nama kakakku? (_pasang muka polos_)

Rae: *berhenti ngejar Ichigo* SHIRO-CHAN! NANTI AKU MASUKKIN KAMU KE FICT INI YA~ gomen udah bikin fict kamu ngebunuh Ichigo. Hiks. (_nangis bawang_)

Hitsugaya: URUSAI! (_langsung shunpo ke toko buah buat beli semangka_)

Renji: (_ga peduli dengan kejadian diatas_)Arigatou sudah bilang fict nista (_dihajar Rae_) ini menarik. Ini udah update. *diseret Rae**ditinju ampe bonyok*

Rukia + Rangiku: (_pelukan karena ketakutan_)

Orihime: Sudah, lanjut bales review! Sekarang dari **wu**. Iya, Rae-san sedang semangat nulis nih.

Rae: YA! 17 AGUSTUS TAHUN 45! RAE SUDAH SEMANGAT MENULIS LAGI! (_nyanyi pake pengeras suara_) _Arigatou_! Ini sudah di update.

Rukia: Yak, berikutnya dari **RiruzawaStrife Hiru15**. Prolognya pendek ya? Hehe, kata Rae-san, dia kesibukkan ngerjain pr matematikanya. Jadi maaf kalau pendek *bows*

Ichigo: (_nosebleed ngeliat Rukia_) Wah~ Avatarnya pake fotoku~! Berarti aku yang bales, deh! Udah lumayan puas? Bagus, itu juga berkat ketampananku~ (_dihajar semuanya kecuali Hisagi yang masih pingsan_). Dan ini sudah update. Kalau fict Dora...Dora itu siapa? *mikir*

Dora: (_tiba-tiba muncul_) _Hola_, saya Dora! Ayolah, review fict yang itu, biar saya jadi Hayley Williams. *nangis*

Rae: *tendang* Maaf, Ichigo masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, jadi dia ga tau Dora itu siapa. Udah, lanjut bales review!

Rangiku: Sekarang dari **Wi3nter! **Khem, Ichigo, Rukia, kalian ternyata bener-bener cinta ya~ Saking sejolinya, sampai terbayang-bayang~! Ini juga sudah update.

IchiRuki: *blushing*

Rukia: **Hikari-Kiddo**, Nii-sama kalo tertawa memang lucu. Imut-imut gitu dech. Kawaii (_pasang kawaii face_)

Byakuya: _Nani?_ Aku kalau ketawa lucu? *peluk KidDo-san**langsung stay cool* Ekhem, ini sudah update. Yah, _scene_ yang ada akunya dikit *sigh*

Rukia: HAH? Nii-sama muncul darimana?

Byakuya: Sudah, ga penting! Yang penting...

All except Hisagi: Yang belum review, mohon reviewnya~ Yang sudah review, review lagi?

Note tambahan: Gomenne, yang kemarin salah tulis u,u Arigatou **Ariadne Lacie **& **Mezuraven Randy** yang udah ngasih tau *hugs*


	3. Wish Under the Rain

**Down in the Rain [Chapter 2: Wish Under the Rain]  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Misspell, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

Pagi yang cerah di Karakura. Burung burung berkicau di dahan pohon. Ah, hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku terbangun oleh kicauan burung dan 'kicauan' ayahku—yang sangat tidak ingin kupanggil dengan sebutan ayah. Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan tak percaya kalau DNAku terdiri dari DNA dia. Ah, dasar baka oya-jii!

"GOOD-MOR-NING-I-CHI-GO!" Refleks, ku tendang orang idiot tersebut. Dasar _baka_!

"Refleks yang bagus, _my son_!"

Lagi dan lagi. Kebiasaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Daripada membuang waktu, ku sambar handukku dan bergegas mandi.

Dibawah shower, aku berfikir tentang Rukia. Ya ya, aku selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Aku selalu mengingat wajahnya. Aku menyesal kemarin aku memanggilnya midget. Dan aku penasaran, apa benar dia adalah anak bermarga Kuchiki—yang berarti dia berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan snack coklat yang terkenal? Ah, aku menemukan ide bagus. Selesai mandi, aku segera memakai baju—kau kira aku tak punya otak?—dan turun untuk sarapan yang—tentu saja—sudah disiapkan oleh adikku, Yuzu.

Skip time—sampai di sekolah

"Yo, Ichigo!" Shuuhei—salah satu sahabatku—memanggilku. Disampingnya, Renji—sahabatku yang lain—sedang sibuk menghabiskan _taiyaki_ yang menjadi sarapannya. Dasar penggila taiyaki!

"Renji! Shuuhei! Tumben kalian datang lebih pagi. Kalian kesambet apa sampai datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Kataku sambil menghampiri mereka. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan rencana untuk memata-matai 'nona Kuchiki' setelah pulang sekolah.

"Kesambet apapun boleh~Karena aku mempunyai perasaan kalau 'bos' kita akan membahas suatu rencana, kita datang lebih pagi. Bahaya kalau 'bos' kita ini marah, bukan begitu, Shuuhei?" Kata Renji sambil menyikut tanganku yang dari tadi kusilangkan. Yah, entah kenapa, perasaan mereka tentangku selalu benar. Seperti kekasih saja. Tunggu dulu, jangan kira kalau aku adalah 'kekasih' bagi salah satu dari mereka! Aku tidak sudi menjadi _yaoi_! Apalagi jika kalian mengira kalau aku melakukan threesome bersama mereka. Bola sepak milikku akan 'mencium' pelipismu hingga biru. Camkan itu!

"Tch! Perasaanmu selalu benar, Renji! Pulang sekolah, aku ingin memata-matai seseorang. Kalian berdua harus ikut! Kalau kalian merencanakan ada latihan _rugby_ atau basket, tunda saja! Kalian kan ketuanya." Cerocosku.

"Ya ya, baiklah, _taichou_." Kata Renji sambil menyeringai. Cih, bocah ini!

"Oh ya, Ichigo, ada satu hal yang perlu kutanyakan." Shuuhei langsung angkat bicara setelah mendengar cerocosanku tadi. "Karena kami sahabatmu, beri tahu kami, sebenarnya...kau menyukai Rukia atau tidak? Kau mempercayai kami sebagai sahabatkan?"

DHEG! Shuuhei, Shuuhei. Kau memang sangat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain! Cih, aku terpojok. Kuberitahu saja mereka berdua.

"Ya ya, kau memang benar Shuuhei." Kataku dengan nada sebal. "Kenapa kalian bertanya tentang itu kepadaku?"

Kulihat Renji menahan tawanya, lalu berteriak sesuatu—yang tentu saja membuat Shuuhei malu.

"HOI SHUUHEI! KAU DENGAR, KAN, APA YANG DIKATAKAN ICHIGO? Untung aku sudah menyiapkan bajunya. Nih pakai!" Kata Renji sambil melemparkan sehelai t-shirt ke arah Shuuhei. Sekilas, kulihat apa yang ada di bagian dada t-shirt itu.

'Aku _playboy_! Cium aku, dan kau akan menikmati sensasi yang nikmat~'

Itulah yang tertulis di bagian dada t-shirt itu, dan di bawahnya ada gambar kelinci—yang merupakan lambang _playboy_. Sepertinya aku akan jaga jarak dari Shuuhei.

"Hoy Renji! Cuma satu t-shirt? Kalau bau, aku tak akan mau memakainya!" Kata Shuuhei sambil menatap jijik ke 'hadiah' miliknya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Nih, aku masih punya 2 lagi!" Renji melemparkan 2 benda 'terkutuk' yang dia sebut. Daripada menyaksikan 'acara konyol' ini, lebih baik aku segera ke kelas saja.

Baru saja aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahku, _BINGO_, aku melihat wanita yang selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikiranku. Rukia Kuchiki. Dan, tunggu, kenapa dia bersama seorang lelaki yang asing? Aku tidak mengenal lelaki berambut hitam itu. Dan lagi, bulu matanya aneh. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa seperti ada lelaki ganas yang berada dalam diriku yang meraung-raung, ingin menyerang lelaki itu? Sabar, Ichigo! Bisa dibilang, kau hanya kenalan dan teman bagi Rukia. Jangan terlalu pedulikan Rukia! Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas ke ruangan kelasku.

Di kelas, sudah ada Grimmjow—yang sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya, Nel—, Ishida dan Nemu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu—antara tentang science club atau hubungan mereka—, Innoue dan Ulquiorra yang sedang 'mencoret-coret' buku berdua dengan mesranya—kulihat mereka menggambar hati—, Kira yang sedang mengerjakan—lebih tepatnya menyalin—pr bahasa inggris dengan Hinamori, Gin yang sedang memamerkan handphone terbarunya—dasar orang kaya—ke Rangiku pacarnya, dan, oh, bahkan 2 sahabatku juga sudah memiliki 'pasangan' masing-masing. Shuuhei sedang merapatkan jaketnya dan bertanya tentang pelajaran kimia kepada si ketua science club Nanao. Sedangkan Renji sedang bermesraan dengan pacar barunya, Tatsuki. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Sejak kapan _valentine_ ada 2 kali dalam satu tahun? Kenapa mereka semua bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka? Ah, aku berharap aku ikut bermesraan di dalam kelas bersama...gah! Berhenti berfikir seperti itu. Entah kenapa—mungkin refleks— aku membalikkan badanku, dan, _BINGO_ untuk kedua kalinya! Aku bertemu Rukia dan pria-berambut-hitam itu lagi. Hhh, aku berharap untuk berdua dengan Rukia, bukan **bertiga**.

"Ohayou Ichigo-san!" Sapa Rukia. Tunggu, pipinya...kenapa pipinya memerah? Lalu, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'san'?

"Eh, Rukia. Seadang apa kau? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel apapun!" Kataku.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda kok, Ichigo! Ohya, kenalkan, ini teman lamaku, Kaien Shiba! Dia pindah ke Karakura karena keluarga Shiba sedang ada bisnis disini."

Jadi, 'saingan'ku untuk mendapatkan Rukia adalah Kaien Shiba? Pewaris sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan game console terkenal Shiba? Argh, kenapa sainganku sangat sulit sih? Aku berharap aku tidak sekelas dengan anak Shiba itu!

"Dia akan masuk ke kelas sebelah, kelas 11-5 ." Tambah Rukia. Kami-sama, kau menjawab do'a singkatku tadi!

"Aku ke kelasku dulu! Jaane Rukia~! Ohya, salam kenal Ichigo~!" Kata Kaien.

"Ya, salam kenal juga." Kataku pelan. Sedangkan Rukia membalas lambaian Kaien.

"Rukia, ayo kita masuk ke kelas! Sebentar lagi Aizen-sensei pasti akan masuk kelas." Kataku sambil menarik lengan Rukia. Aku tahu wajahku sudah semerah buah strawberry. Kutarik Rukia ke dalam kelas.

Tiba-tiba, seluruh kelas langsung riuh.

"Fufufu, Ichigo ternyata sudah berhubungan dengan Rukia-chan ya?" Aduh, Gin, kau memang mesum ya! Sudah memilih wanita berdada besar, dengan melihat orang bergandengan—ralat, memegang tangan orang lain—saja kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu berpacaran. Gunakan akalmu!

"Beberapa wanita pasti akan mengamuk setelah melihat adegan tadi!" Cih, kali ini si ketua klub kendo, Ikkaku, meledekku. Tanpa kusadari aku berteriak sesuatu yang berlawanan dari fakta.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mecintai Rukia! Jangan pernah meledekku dengannya!"

**End of Ichigo's P.O.V.**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

DHEG! Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Jadi…Ichigo tidak mencintaiku? Yah, jodoh memang di tangan tuhan. Toh, aku sendiri tidak ingin punya pacar. Berteman saja cukup. Lagipula, aku lebih memfokuskan diriku untuk belajar. Tapi tetap saja aku memiliki perasaan terhadap Ichigo. Gah, Rukia, kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan perasaanmu terhadap Ichigo? Lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu!

Aku segera berjalan menuju bangkuku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat Ichigo. Tapi, tetap saja aku akan melihatnya. Dia kan, duduk di sebelahku. Aku mencoret-coret _notebook_ku, hingga _notebook_ku penuh dengan tinta _ballpoint_ hitamku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas. Aku lihat Ichigo sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kedua sa…cih Rukia! Berhenti mempedulikan Ichigo! Di dunia ini, ada milyaran pria yang lebih baik! Beruntunglah, Aizen-sensei datang, jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal bodoh yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi.

Aku masih bisa menangkap pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Aizen-sensei. Kau ingat, kan, kalau aku bukanlah tipe 'wanita sinetron' yang mudah terhipnotis oleh seorang pria.

"Nah, sekarang kalian akan berlatih _conversation_. Kalian harus berpasangan laki-laki dan perempuan! Lalu, kalian bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa inggris. Saya akan berkeliling kelas dan menilai kalian semua." Aizen-sensei akan menilai kami semua berpasangan? Semoga saja dia yang memilih, bukan kami yang mencari pasangan bersama-sama.

"Untuk pasangannya, kalian pilih sendiri-sendiri." Tambah Aizen-sensei. Sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan harapan singkatku. Pasti aku akan bersama Ichigo. Dan…dugaanku benar. Anak campuran strawberry dan jeruk itu datang menghampiri tempat dudukku. Tch!

"Hei, aku jadi pasanganmu ya? Yang lain sudah berpasangan tuh." Kata Ichigo, sambil menatap sebal ke arah dua sahabatnya—Shuuhei dan Renji. Menurutku, sebenarnya dia sebal karena kedua pasangan _gay_nya selingkuh. Eh, salah, maksudku, karena kedua temannya sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Hhh, baiklah." Aku menarik nafas panjang dan pasrah. Aku berusaha tidak menatap matanya. Aku pernah dengar orang-orang berkata bahwa jika kita menatap mata orang yang merupakan lawan jenis, kita akan menyukainya.

Aku dan Ichigo akhirnya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Aizen-sensei—melakukan pembicaraan dalam bahasa inggris hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Cih, kosa kata bahasa inggris milik Ichigo sedikit sekali! Bahkan dia menggunakan _grammar_ yang salah. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan bahasa inggris dengan orang luar.

"_Your pen is where?"_ Baka! Itu _grammar_ paling buruk yang pernah kudengar!

"_That's wrong, Ichigo! The right one is 'Where is your pen?'." _Aku memperbaiki _grammar_ buruk yang dimiliki Ichigo.

"_Uh-oh, sorry for my mistake, Rukia._"

"_No problem. Everybody has their own mistake when they started to doing something." _Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. Namun, dalam hati, aku ingin meninju muka orang ini.

Tiba-tiba, Aizen-sensei menghampiri mejaku dan Ichigo. Kami-sama, semoga Ichigo tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku tak mau nilaiku jelek karena kesalahan yang bukan aku lakukan. Aku yakin, Nii-sama pasti akan marah kalau aku mendapat nilai jelek.

"_Hey, Rukia, could I borrow your pen? My pen's ink is running out."_ I-Ichigo? Jadi, kau hanya berpura-pura tidak bisa, supaya aku mengajarkanmu _grammar_ yang benar? Dasar pencari perhatian!

"_Rrr, sure! There you go!"_ Aku meminjamkan pulpenku pada Ichigo. Aizen-sensei hanya tersenyum tenang, mencatat nilaiku dan Ichigo, lalu pergi ke meja Renji dan Tatsuki. Aku dan Ichigo hanya terdiam tanpa bertatap muka.

"Rukia…" Ichigo memanggilku.

"Ya, Ichigo?" Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat matanya.

"Mmm…" Ya ampun, Ichigo ini kenapa sih? Seperti di iklan sebuah permen yang bungkusnya bisa untuk menulis sesuatu.

"Kau ini, kalau tidak ada perlu, tidak usah memanggilku!"

Akhirnya, bel pun berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan tasku dan bersiap menuju kelas selanjutnya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa memperhatikan langkahku. Dan, aku menyadari kalau Ichigo sedang memperhatikanku di belakangku. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku, berusaha menghilangkan diriku dari pandangan Ichigo.

**End of Rukia's P.O.V.**

—**Skip time—Pulang sekolah, Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Yah, Rukia selalu berhasil menghindar dari pandanganku. Tapi, rencanaku untuk pulang sekolah hari ini tetap berjalan. Kutunggu Renji dan Shuuhei di gerbang sekolah. Dan, nah, aku telah menemukannya.

"Nanao-chan, kita pulang bareng ya besok~ Jaa ne~!" Aku yakin, besoknya Shuuhei akan memohon Nanao untuk jadi pacarnya, walaupun dia takut kepada ayah Nanao—Kyouraku-sensei, guru kesenian kami—yang _over protective_ terhadap putrinya dan berwajah mesum.

"Tatsuki-chan, aku pulang duluan ya!" Renji melambaikan tangannya kepada Tatsuki. Tatsuki hanya membalas lambaian Renji. Lalu menghampiriku bersama Shuuhei.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kau tadi serius bilang kalau kau tidak mencintai Rukia?" Kata Renji.

"Itu reflex bodoh! Kalau itu benar, aku pasti tidak berniat untuk memata-matai Rukia!" Kataku.

"Hati-hati, kalau Rukia benar-benar mencintaimu, kata-kata itu bisa menyakitinya lho~!" Kata Shuuhei. DHEG! Kalau kata-kata Shuuhei—kalau Rukia benar-benar mencintaiku—benar, berarti…aku telah menyakitinya! Kami-sama, mengapa aku tidak memikirkannya? Ah, sudahlah, itu urusan belakangan. Aku ingin mengubur rasa ingin tahuku sekarang.

"_Urusai_! Ayo kita mulai!" Aku, Shuuhei, dan Renji segera duduk di bangku, melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitar sini. Setelah beberapa menit, aku melihat Rukia menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang memiliki 2 pintu.

"Shuuhei, Renji, siapkan motor kalian. Kita akan mengebut." Kami bertiga segera berlari ke arah tempat parkir motor. Kulihat semua sudah siap dengan motornya, jadi aku segera mengegas motorku. Renji dan Shuuhei pun menyusul.

Aku berhasil mengikuti mobil tersebut hingga di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Satu hal yang sudah pasti, Rukia benar-benar tinggal di sana, karena aku mendengar Rukia berkata 'aku pulang!' sambil melepas sepatunya. Ah, untung aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang. Aku sudah mengambil pensil _chappy_ kesayangan Rukia, jadi aku punya alasan untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Kuketuk pintu rumah tersebut. Seorang lelaki bertampang dingin membukakan pintu untukku.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa anda kesini?" Tanya lelaki tersebut. Dia memakai _kenseikan_, yang langsung bisa kusimpulkan kalau itu warisan dari keluarga bangsawannya.

"Ah, ano, aku ingin mengembalikan pensil milik Rukia yang ketinggalan di kelas tadi."

"Ah, sebentar. Rukia, ada temanmu datang!" Kata lelaki tersebut.

"Baik, Nii-sama!" Kudengar suara Rukia. Kesimpulan keduaku: Lelaki yang membukakan pintu untukku adalah kakak dari Rukia.

Rukia segera menghampiriku, dan aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat melihatku. Dia pasti terkejut. Aku bisa menebaknya dari raut mukanya.

"I-Ichigo? Ada perlu apa?" Kata Rukia dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Rrr, aku ingin mengembalikan pensil ini." Aku menyerahkan pensil yang tadi kuambil dari Rukia. Rukia masih memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Persilahkan temanmu masuk dong, Rukia! Tidak sopan sekali." Kakak Rukia menyuruh Rukia untuk mempersilahkan aku masuk. Kesempatan bagus!

"Eh? Baik Nii-sama!" Lalu Rukia mempersilahkan aku masuk. Ruang tamu rumah Rukia sangat _simple_. Hanya sebuah meja pendek, dan tamu yang masuk hanya duduk lesehan. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan luar rumah ini. Aku melihat kertas-kertas bertuliskan Kuchiki corp. beserakan. Kesimpulan ketiga: Kakak dari Rukia adalah pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki corp.

Aku mengobrol bersama Rukia di perpustakaan rumahnya—Rukia menolak untuk mengajakku ke dalam kamarnya walaupun kakaknya menyuruh dia. Perpustakaannya sangatlah besar. Aku dan Rukia duduk di sebuah meja yang memang merupakan bagian dari perpustakaan tersebut.

"Ichigo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Aku menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Mmm, darimana kau tahu rumahku? Aku belum pernah memberitahu salah satu dari teman sekelas kita dimana aku tinggal." DHEG! Aku tidak memikirkan Rukia akan sejeli ini.

"Rrr, ano, eto, aku melihat data tentang siswa, hehe." Kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Rukia hanya memandangku, lalu menampar mukaku.

"Aw, sakit!" Erangku.

"Kau mengganggu privasi orang, _baka_!"

"Kau mau pensilmu tidak aku kembalikan?"

"Kan bisa dikembalikan besok."

Kami hanya terdiam setelah itu. Kulihat Rukia memasang senyum kemenangan. Wanita memang senang berbicara ya? Lalu, kami berbicara tentang tugas-tugas di sekolah.

Aku pun dengan isengnya bertanya kembali pertanyaan yang kutanya pada saat perkenalan di kelas—nomor _handphone_ miliknya.

"Mmm, Rukia…"

"Ya?"

"Bolekah aku tahu nomor hapemu berapa? Mungkin saja aku membutuhkannya untuk menanyakan tugas padamu." Hey, ini kan trik jitu untuk pendekatan terhadap wanita!

"Baiklah." Dia mendesah, lalu menuliskan nomor _handphone_nya di secarik kertas. Lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"_Thanks_, Rukia." Aku menerimanya. Aku dan lelaki dalam tubuhku merasa sangat senang. Namun, demi _image_ku, aku hanya tersenyum cool. Apa yang akan Rukia pikirkan kalau aku berteriak histeris seperti seorang _fangirl_?

Setelah itu, giliran Rukia yang menanyakan—dan juga memohon—sesuatu padaku.

"Hei, Ichigo!"

"Ya, Rukia?"

"Rrr, kau sudah mengetahui margaku kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu, nona **Kuchiki**." Aku menyeringai dan memberi penekanan di kata Kuchiki.

"Kalau begitu…bisakah kau merahasiakannya?" Rukia memohon. Aku hanya terdiam."Tolonglah~." Rukia kembali memohon.

"Baiklah, akan ku rahasiakan." Kataku dengan nada datar.

"_Arigatou gozaimas_, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum hangat. Dan aku menyadari, hatiku meleleh berkat senyum Rukia.

Selama aku berbicara dengannya, lelaki yang berada di dalam diriku seakan memaksaku untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Rukia. Kalau aku mencintainya. Kalau aku ingin melindunginya.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya." Kataku, berpamitan. Aku tak ingin lelaki yang berada di dalam diriku itu memaksaku terus.

"Baiklah, biar aku antar sampai luar." Kata Rukia sambil mengantarku keluar.

Aku dan Rukia telah berada di luar rumah. Kulihat langit yang menaungiku. Mendung. Awan abu-abu bergelung, menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Sepertinya kau harus cepat pulang jika tak ingin kehujanan." Kata Rukia mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya, kau…" TES! Air hujan telah menetes sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku dan menuju motorku yang terparkir di depan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

TES! Air hujan kembali membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah kenapa aku berdiri di tengah gerimis. Air yang tadinya turun pelan menjadi makin kencang. Dengan reflex, aku membuka jaketku, lalu memakainya untuk melindungi Rukia. Rukia hanya memandangku dengan iris violetnya. Hey, lelaki itu harus melindungi wanita bukan?

TES! Ah, kenapa aku terdiam di sini? Kenapa Rukia juga terdiam? Kenapa aku tidak mau berteduh. Aku hanya menatap mata Rukia di tengah hujan.

TES! Hujan makin deras. Pipiku terkena tetesan hujan. Lelaki di dalam diriku hanya berkata 'kau tahu, sekarang hujan! Wanita biasanya sangat romantis saat hujan. Utarakan saja isi hatimu sekarang!'

TES! Aku menggenggam tangan Rukia. Iris coklat _hazel_ku bertemu dengan iris violet Rukia. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku. Di sini, dan saat ini.

"Rukia…"

"Ya, Ichigo?"

"Rukia, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Apakah kau ingin menjadi pacarku?"

Aku dan Rukia terdiam untuk sesaat. Memandang iris lawan masing-masing lekat-lekat.

"Ichigo…"

"Ya?"

"_Aishi teru_, Ichigo."

Perasaan hatiku dibalas! Terima kasih, kami-sama!

"_Aishi teru yo_, Rukia." Aku mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, gadis yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hatiku dan gadis yang telah kululuhkan hatinya.

Ah, mungkin bukan. Hujanlah yang meluluhkannya. Hujanlah yang membuat hatinya luluh. Hujanlah, yang membilas kenangan buruknya tentangku. Tentang kebohongan yang ku katakan tentangnya. Ya, aku berterima kasih kepada hujan, yang telah menyatukanku dengannya.

Aku segera mengambil kembali jaketku, lalu kunaiki motorku. Aku pun pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga di tengah hujan.

**=TBC=**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *ngelap keringat* *#np Houkiboshi versi Soi Fon & Yoruichi* hhh, akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 dari DITR. Chapter yang kemaren banyak benget kesalahan teknisnya TwT Oke, sekarang waktunya bales review.

**ariadneLacie**: Iya, nih, si Ichigo meni malu-maluin. Tapi paling enggak masih pake baju lah *mesum mode: ON**dor* Untuk kesalahan teknisnya, udah dibetulin kok. Maklum, Rae itu _sloppy_ u,u

**Mezuraven Randy**: Iya nih, si Ichi ada kerusakan, malah minta nope pas perkenalan. Dasar koslet! *ditendang Ichigo* Oh, si Renji sama si Hisagi mah, emang dari dulu gaje xp *dilempar granat sama Renji + Hisagi* Kesalahan teknisnya sudah diperbaiki x))

**Nakamura Chiaki**: SETUJU! Tapi...kayanya Kubo-sensei juga setuju sama _pairing_ ini. *sotoy* HIDUP ICHIRUKI! *teriak pake pengeras suara**tendang* Ini udah update xp

**Taviabeta-Primavera**: Mau ikut? Boleh boleh~ SEIKAI DESUU~! Bener banget! Sebagai hadiah, Rae bakal coba memunculkan ke _yaoi_-an Hisagi & Renji (?) *tendang* tapi...tapi...mereka ga cocok xp *dor* Ini udah update. Arigatou atas reviewnya :D

Arigatou bagi yang sudah me-review~ bagi yang sudah review, mind to RnR again? Bagi yang hanya menjadi silent readers, silahkan klik tombol biru yang oenjoeh di bawah ini xp

QUIZ GAJE

Ada yang tahu quote di prologue & chapter 1 darimana? Hayo~ yang tau Rae kasih tahu misu (?) *tendang* untuk jawabannya, klik tombol biru di bawah~ *coba googling*(ada tah yang mau jawab? UwU)


End file.
